


Mcsm College Au

by FluffyBlanket03



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Aiden is kinda a dick, Aidesse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood and Injury, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Jesse can't drive, Jesse has braces, Jesskas - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Lukas is alt uhhh, M/M, Mild Language, Polyamory, Social Anxiety, Suggestive Themes, aidkas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBlanket03/pseuds/FluffyBlanket03
Summary: In their second year of college three unexpectant students are thrown into each other's lives. Aiden has trouble coming to terms with the fact that he likes guys, Jesse finds it difficult to socialize and move on from his ex, and Lukas struggles with the independency which comes with being an adult. Everyone always says college is the perfect time to party and experiment, but it's not always fun and games.
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft), Aiden/Jesse/Lukas, Gill/Maya (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesse/Romeo, Petra/Stella
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter warnings: Drug use, Alcohol, homophobic themes, and language.

Keys on a much too expensive computer were hit with great ferocity. Chatter and laughter bounced through the air. The scent of coffee was so intense you'd get a buzz without even taking a sip. The study hall was always busy. Students with deadlines much too close gathered together in a somewhat spacious room. A flickering fluorescent light caused tension for the table below it. 

"Those lights are giving me a headache." A girl said. There was a reddish undertone on her umber cheeks. She began fiddling around in her bag and brought out some Motrin. 

A chestnut male stretched his arms open wide, "Someone will complain about it sooner or later,” He yawned, “And it'll get fixed."

A slight vibration of a phone shook inside pale hands, "That someone is going to be Olivia if that Motrin doesn't do its job." 

She shook two pills out of the bottle, "Oh hardy har very funny Axel." Twisting the cap off of a cheap water bottle she popped the capsules in and chugged. Her eyes looked towards the sound of a chair being dragged out nearby. Setting the container down she noticed a familiar face pulling at said seat, "Isn't that- what's his name- Jesse you have a class with him don't you?" 

Whipping his head about to see who Olivia was referring to, Jesse's gaze landed on a blond male wearing a leather jacket. He did in fact know him, but from where? He watched as the fair skinned male popped in earbuds and opened his notebook. He then began scribbling something down. Jesse felt somewhat like a stalker, but was intrigued who this individual was only a few tables away. 

"That's Lukas." Axel cut in. 

Suddenly Jesse could place the stranger's face. His chemistry class was big, but he could now picture the blond with those stupid safety goggles. He recalled him complaining that they would leave red indents on his skin and mess up his hair. 

"Hey guys!" 

Jesse turned once more to see a ginger girl walking towards them, "Hey Petra, whatchu up to?" He smiled. 

"Not too much, just getting back from class." She squatted down next to Olivia’s seat and gripped the table for balance. "I think Jack is a great professor and all, but oh boy he sure can go off on a tangent. Sometimes I wonder how we get through all the course material in time."

"You know there's a free chair right?" Axel motioned his arm to the empty seat beside him. 

She rocked from side to side a little before standing up and towering over the table, "Sorry can't hang, I got places I need to get to today." She looked off in the distance and perked up. She cupped her hands over her mouth and hollered Lukas' name. He kept writing; his head bobbing up and down along to his music. Axel gave a half-hearted protest as Petra snagged his pencil. She leaned over the table and chucked the writing utensil over to the studying blond. It violently hit his table, sprung into the air once more and fell to the floor. A startled Lukas looked in the direction the object was thrown from. 

Jesse glanced around at the annoyed faces from other tables, "Not that I don't love you throwing weapons at innocent students, but this is supposed to be a study hall."

Petra straightened her posture some, "Sorry, I'm just kind of hyper." She sidestepped the group and made her way over to Lukas. 

Taking out his earbuds the blond gave a smile, "What'd I do to be attacked?" 

Petra laughed and sat down next to him. She brought her voice to a hush, "This thing is still on tonight right? I'm riled up and need a release." 

"Sadly yes."

The ginger gave a playful shove, "Oh come on, it'll be fun! You need to lighten up." 

"You and Aiden keep saying that." 

“Because it’s true. How many people are coming?” 

“Including you...” He thought, “Eight.”

“Really only eight? C’mon it’s Friday!” 

“Our dorm isn’t that big. Plus, that’s plenty of people.”

Petra disappointedly looked around to her peers. Her eyes glinted as she leaned in close, “How about you invite them." She jabbed her thumb to Jesse's table.

Glancing in the direction being pointed at Lukas gave a look, "Um I don't really know them." 

"But I do, and they're fun! Even Olivia." Noticing the questioning look she elaborated, "I think it'd be really nice of you to invite them. They don’t know that many people."

Looking back and forth between Petra and the table Lukas gave a soft sigh, "Alright fine." 

Flashing a grin, the ginger grabbed Lukas' hand and yanked him from the table. She dragged him over to the other group, "Hi again, Lukas here has something he wants to ask." 

Everyone looked up to the disoriented blond, "Oh um, right. So my roommate and I are having this party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come." The group exchanged unsure looks with one another. 

Petra's arms went slack and she let her head roll on her shoulders, "Oh come on, don't tell me I have to convince the three of you too." 

"We can try and stop by." Olivia replied, not wanting to receive a lecture about the importance of fun. 

"Now that's what I like to hear! It starts at 7:00 and the room is 150 W. See ya then!" The ginger spun on her heel and walked Lukas back to his table before departing herself. 

Jesse watched as the blond put his earbuds back in and continued writing. Even though the two shared a class they never talked, maybe this party was a chance to. 

_~_

A shirt flew through the air hitting the floor with a soft thump. Hefty hands rummaged through a fake wood dresser. A loud snapping sound pierced the air as the drawer slammed shut. The last rectangular box slid open and was ravished just like the others before. 

An old band t-shirt got yanked out and inspected, “Finally, a clean one!” Axel exclaimed.

“That’s disgusting.” Olivia said as she started to put together a much more coordinated outfit. 

Jesse sat on the floor looking at his phone, “You have to do your laundry sooner or later.”

Axel waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah. Aren’t you gonna change Jesse?”

The brunet’s eyes flickered up to his friend, then back to the device in his hands, “Uh, actually I don’t know if I’m gonna go tonight.” 

“What? Why not?” Olivia turned to face her roommate. 

Jesse pulled his phone close to his chest, “I have uh, homework.”

“No you don’t. You have barely left the dorm in weeks, you really need to get out.”

“That’s not true! I go to all my classes. Plus, we went out today.”

“First, your classes don’t count. Second, we practically dragged you out with us.”

Axel accompanied Jesse on the floor, “Why don’t you want to go?”

The brunet tapped along his phone case, making the glitter inside it swish around, “I guess I’m just a little nervous. You know how I get around people I don’t know.” 

Olivia’s face softened, “Aw Jesse, it’ll be okay. Axel and I are gonna be there.”

Axel put his hand on the anxious boy’s knee, “Yeah, and Petra will be there too. Look man, if things get too intense for you we can always just leave.”

“But what if you two are having a good time and I make you come back home-”

“You’re fine honey.” Olivia promised, “If you really don’t want to go we won’t force you too.”

Jesse looked to the concerned faces in front of him. He thought for a minute then said, “Alright, I’ll go.” He gave a weak smile.

Axel grinned, “Alright! Now I just need to find a pair of clean pants.” He heard his roommates groan.

_~_

Muffled music swept through a closed door. There was a slight vibration coming from the room. Jesse stood in front of the entrance gripping the cuffs of his oversized sweatshirt. He held on tightly to the pastel blue fabric. He tried to relieve pressure from around his neck by pulling at a white collar underneath. Two patiently waiting friends stood close by. Jesse took a deep breath, then reached for the door handle. It was loud upon entering. A faint scent of weed found its way into his nose. All conversations were muffled by music blasting through strategically placed Bluetooth speakers. The male took a few steps deeper into the mess with Olivia and Axel close behind him. There was a couple sloppily making out on the couch. The girl, a brunette with a short skirt, was on top of a burly man. Jesse guessed she was an artist by the splashes of pigment on her clothes. He had seen them around campus. The living room wasn't too spacious being a dorm and all, but it looked comfy enough. A strip of LED lights softly flashed various shades of red in the background.

"You made it!" Petra shoved her drink for someone to hold and excitedly ran up to the group. She was sporting pretty casual clothes. A black shirt was tucked under a pair of shorts and a plaid shirt hung around her waist. She took hold of Jesse's hands and put them close to her chest.

"That we did." The brunet remarked. A few faces inspected the newcomers, but Jesse tried to focus on his friend who had most definitely been drinking, "Looks like you're having fun." 

The ginger nodded with a grin. Turning her head she yelled for Lukas to come and greet them; However the blond was currently conversing with someone. Excusing himself from his conversation he began to wobbly trudge over. He was wearing tight black jeans with various chains hanging off the belt. Under his crop top there was a mesh long sleeve, and to top off the look he had some smudged eyeliner on.

Lukas gave a friendly smile, “Hey! Happy you could make it. There’s drinks in the cooler.” He motioned towards the small kitchen.

Pulling on Jesse’s hands Petra made way to the container overflowing with ice and various booze. She only let her grip on the brunet go when she yanked a beer out of the cold abyss. It made a popping noise as Petra twisted the cap off and pushed it towards Jesse. 

Anxious hands took the glass bottle. The drunken girl eagerly waited for the boy to take a sip. Looking around for his support system he found them talking with Lukas. Axel noticed his friend’s hesitancy and gave an encouraging thumbs up. Jesse glanced once more at Petra then began downing the drink. 

An olive skinned girl pranced up to the pair just as Jesse’s beverage was coming down. She wore a white sweater along with a matching faux fur jacket. She pushed her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder, “Petra, are we still going to play?” 

The ginger turned her head, “Stella! This is Jesse, Jesse this is my roommate Stella.” She placed an arm around the male. 

Moss green eyes sized up the unfamiliar person, “Yeah hi. Anyways, are we or not?” She eagerly looked around the room.

“Yeesh Stella relax. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” 

A slight red crept over annoyed skin, “Petra!”

The ginger cackled, “Yeah yeah, we are.” She turned back to Jesse, “You're just in time! We’re about to play spin the bottle." 

Jesse halted, “Oh? I don’t um-”

“Lukas! We’re ready, let’s get this thing going!”

The blond’s attention went towards the girl hollering his name, “Huh? Oh right. Does anybody have an empty bottle?”

A disgusted look crept onto Stella’s face, “Uhm I am not sitting on a dirty floor.” She complained. 

“What’s the matter prissy? Scared of a little dirt?” A tan male mocked from the other side of the room. His leather jacket crinkled against the wall he was leaning against. Thin strings threatened to break on his diy ripped jeans. 

The girl huffed, “No, but you don’t exactly look like the type to vacuum.”

Lukas shot over a look at his roommate, “Aiden be nice.” He returned his gaze to Stella and spoke softly, “We can set down some blankets. It’ll probably be more comfortable that way too.” The girl gave a menacing smile, pleased to have someone agree with her.

An audible sigh came from Aiden, “Fine.” He pushed himself off the grey wall and strided past his roommate to retrieve the quilts.

Petra started to tease Stella which subsequently followed to the ginger being swatted at. Jesse saw the intimidating male come back with a high stack of fabric in his arms. He sat the pile down in front of the couch. Lukas went over to him and the two began spreading multicolored blankets all over the carpet. Jesse hastily made his way over to where his friends were standing. 

“Hey Jesse. Are you going to be okay with this?” Olivia asked.

The brunet scratched the back of his head, “Um, I’m not sure.”

“It’s okay buddy. Nell and I were going to do well uh,” Axel pulled out a bag from his pocket that appeared to be crumbled up green balls, “If you want to join us while they play.”

Jesse weighed his options. He wasn’t one to go around and kiss random strangers, but he’s only ever done weed with Axel, Olivia and an ex-boyfriend, definitely not around a larger group like this. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a hand firmly clutch his shoulder. He jolted from the unexpected touch. 

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare ya!” A girl said. She was one of the people making out on the couch from earlier. 

Jesse gave a forced laugh, “It’s alright.” 

“I just saw what your friend had and got a little excited is all. When were you gonna light it up?”

“When the game starts. You wanna join?” Axel offered.

“Ooh yes!”

“You don’t wanna play babe?” A taller man walked next to her. He had a full beard, which is surprising for someone in college, a white t-shirt, and a beanie.

“Nah hon, but you have fun.” Her partner nodded and ruffled up her hair a bit. 

Aiden and Lukas settled next to each other on the blankets and motioned for the others to join. The painter’s boyfriend took the empty spot next to Aiden. Stella followed her roommate onto the now inviting floor. Jesse sat squished in between his two female friends. Olivia and Lukas’ shoulders accidentally touched and the two scooted away a little from one another. The last person took the only seat left next to Stella. Petra took charge and grabbed an empty bottle from nearby placing it in the middle of the small circle.

“Okay, everyone knows the rules? Good. Here we go!” The ginger spun the love decider. It whirled round and round, then slowly settled on Lukas. The pair looked at each other from opposite ends and chuckled. Petra hoisted her hands into the ground and motioned with her finger for Lukas to come to her. The male rolled his eyes in a playful manner and leaned in. The kiss was dry and chaste. The pair returned to their seats snickering. The blond gave a shove to the bottle. It creaked just over Jesse and onto Olivia. Petra snorted and almost spilled her drink.

Since the pair was already sitting shoulder to shoulder they just leaned into a soft peck on the lips then drew back. The bottle spun once more and this time it did indeed land onto Jesse. Two shocked sets of eyes stared at the bottle. Axel laughed in the distance. Olivia’s best friend closed his eyes and braced himself for the intrusion. His lips were met with a delicate and loving touch. Emerald eyes reopened to see a reassuring smile on Olivia. Jesse’s unsteady hands spun the glass container. It landed on a male with a chestnut complexion who fiddled nervously with his glasses.

“You got this Radar!” Yelled a blond girl sitting with Axel. 

Jesse leaned forward, placing his weight onto his arms. The other boy skittishly did the same. Their mouths met with an innocent soft peck on the lips. They both shyly retreated. The boy shakily spun the bottle. It landed on the male in the middle of him and Aiden. The burly man looked over his shoulder to his girlfriend, she gave an encouraging thumbs up. He shrugged his shoulder and shamelessly kissed the anxious male. He seemed to be a gentle giant. As the bottle was whipped around once more some remaining alcohol slushed out. It slowed it’s pace and landed on one of the hosts. 

A humorous laugh bursted out, “Aww, come here Aiden.” He made smooching noises towards his victim. 

“Back up Gill!” Aiden shot up his hand and tried shoving the other away, “Jesus, Maya control your man!” He pleaded, but all he got in response was a cackling female. Gill opened his arms wide and brought them down on Aiden holding him in place. He gave an open mouthed kiss to the struggling male. His beard was scratchy against Aiden’s stubble. When Gill pulled back off the smaller male there was a wet popping sound. Aiden immediately started to vigorously wipe off the saliva from his mouth. There was various laughter throughout the room. 

“I should have never agreed to play this.” Aiden spat as he spun the bottle. It landed on Stella. He gave a deep sigh, but he silently thanked God it didn’t land on Gill again. She didn’t make any effort to move so Aiden was the one to cross over to her. She wore a smug grin. They shared an exceedingly brief kiss. As Aiden began to depart she pulled on his jacket.

“Oh come on, I know you can kiss better than that.” She teased pulling Aiden back towards her. 

The brunet brought his hand over his mouth just in time to dodge the kiss. He shoved away from the girl and stood up, “Okay I think I’m done with this game.” 

“Awe c’mon baby don’t leave.” Gill badgered. He placed a hand on Aiden’s calf and slid it up to his thigh. The brunet squirmed away from his friend, “Yup, definitely done.”

~

A pop instrumental filled the room with broken notes coming from Petra and one of her friends. The two girls clung onto each other and swayed back and forth near the miniature jukebox. Maya and Gill were dancing together, although it wasn’t very PG 13. Smoke swished through the air as Olivia waved it out of her face. Bubbling sounds came out of a glass tube near her. Radar pulled back and began to cough slightly. Aiden patted the back of the panting male and took the bong from him. Beer trickled down Stella’s chin and onto her sweater. She slammed the red cup down and wiped the beer of her red lips slightly smearing her lipstick. 

“Don’t worry we got this!” Lukas said encouragingly from beside the other blond.

Jesse laughed drunkenly at the opposite end of the table, “You sure about that? Axel here is a beer pong champ.”

“Then let’s see it.” Stella said cheekily. 

Axel drew up his hand. He closed one eye and lined up the ping pong ball with the cup. He tossed it, the ball hit the table then bounced sky high. It came crashing down onto the last cup spurring out some liquor as a consequence. The two blonds stared at the cup in amazement. Axel grinned.

Jesse jumped a little, “Yes! We win.”

Lukas reluctantly picked up the cup as Stella groaned from the loss. Shutting his eyes, he tipped his head back and burning liquid rushed down his throat. Hearing victory laughs, Lukas put the flimsy plastic on the table. Drunk eyes looked up to a giggling Jesse. 

“Well, this has been fun, but I need to make sure Olivia isn’t going to accidentally kill Radar.” Axel started to walk over to the group on the floor with an inexperienced smoker. 

Stella stumbly made her way to the couch and plopped down. She watched the two girls singing. Jesse winced at a high note Petra attempted. 

“You okay?” Lukas asked.

Glancing over to see a wobbling blond Jesse smirked, “Yeah I’m good, it’s just a little loud. Are _you_ okay?”

“It is a little loud... We can always go into my room- well, mine and Aiden’s. It’ll muffle the noise some.” Lukas offered. Looking around to see everyone preoccupied with something Jesse agreed. 

The room looked like heaven, well at least Lukas’ side. There were fairy lights twinkling along the walls of an otherwise dim space. In the middle of the room there was a big fluffy rug. Above Lukas’ bed there was a collage of photos filled with family and friends, mixed with aesthetic ones he had found online. Above Aiden’s unmade bed there was a rock poster of some kind. A trash crash was overflowed with various wrappers around it. There were some shelves that held onto two framed pictures, one of his family and one of him and Lukas. 

Jesse strolled in, “This looks nice.” He mused.

Lukas pushed his messy hair out of his face, “I should’ve made Aiden clean up…”

“It doesn’t look bad. Axel’s side is way worse.” the brunet laughed. He strolled over to Lukas’ bed. He pressed his hands onto the soft mattress which caused them to sink in. He lifted himself up onto the bed and plopped down. Turning his body to face the wall Jesse tilted his head and pointed, “Who’s that?” 

The blond sat next to him looking at the photo being pointed at. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the fuzzy outlines on it. The lady in the photograph was holding a fairly large python, and next to her was Lukas looking scared out of his mind. “My mom. We were at the zoo.”

“Ohh! She seems fun.” Jesse slurred smiling wide looking back to the blond.

Lukas nodded in agreement. His eyes kept fixating on the twinkling lights pinned against the wall. His thoughts were disoriented thinking about different species of snakes. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his thigh did his focus shift to the person in front of him. 

The brunet gathered his balance best he could,“Sh-orry…” His tongue slurred. Normally his braces didn’t mess with his speech too much, but due to the excessive drinking his lisp was noticeable. He tried placing his other hand on the bed for stability; however it quickly sunk into the soft blankets beneath and he somewhat tumbled into the other. They locked eyes. The blond was flushed, his cheeks were painted scarlet like someone who ran a marathon. Jesse stared at the slightly parted lips in front of him. Squeezing emerald eyes shut he practically rammed their mouths together. He felt the blond jump and make a startled noise.

Jesse pulled back, “I-I’m sho shorry, I shouldn't have done that.” Redness quickly rose to his freckles.

Lukas’ heart beat loudly into his ears. He gazed at the attractive male in front of him. He took a sharp inhale then gently placed his lips back onto the other’s. He felt Jesse flinch a little, but ultimately go lax into the touch. Jesse’s mouth tasted metallic and Lukas was careful to keep his tongue away from the sharp objects inside. Teeth would occasionally collide, so kisses became cautious and extremely soft. Chestnut hands came up and ran through blond hair. Lukas gently pushed forward causing Jesse to go onto his back. The brunet’s legs spread allowing the other male to get on top. A hand came down from the blond hair and swept down the front of a black crop top. Fiddling with the mesh underneath Lukas’ shirt Jesse’s breath hitched. He felt along a tight semi-toned stomach touching everything he could. He felt hips move forward and back slightly. Jesse gave a low groan to encourage the motion. More and more friction was created through clothed bodies. Gripping onto blond hair tighter Jesse let himself be engulfed with pleasure from practically a stranger.

Soft pants didn’t seem to notice that the door had creaked open. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Sexual themes/content, Homophobic themes, Language, Bad trip,

Sweaty hands gripped onto a door handle. It harshly jangled back and forth before squeaking open. Out of all the sights to be imagined this was not one of them. Shock ridden eyes studied the pair grinding on a soft bed. Their hands desperately clung to one another. The brunet was the first to notice the silhouette in the doorway. He jolted away from his make out partner. The blond turned around to see what interrupted them. The figure closed the door and ran out. 

Lukas turned his attention back to the boy he was on top of. Laughter escaped drunken tongues. “Sorry about him.” Disoriented hands pushed himself off the warm vessel. 

Jesse giggled, “Ith’s okay.” He slurred out. Propping himself onto his elbows, “Could I get your number?” 

“Oh?” Lukas chuckled, “Yeah sure.” He eagerly leaned over and yanked the phone off of his nightstand. Sliding a finger over the screen there was a vibration indicating the password was wrong. A few more swipes were attempted, but ultimately fell flat. Soon Lukas was met with a locked phone. He sighed in slight irritation, “Um, I sort of...Locked myself out.”

“Aw, Th-at’s okay!” Jesse took out his own phone. He unlocked it without much of a fight. “Tell me your number.” Lukas blushed a bit from the demand. A series of numbers were said and typed.

The brunet smiled, “Got it.” 

“You better text me.” Lukas slightly joked.

“Of cour-sh,” Jesse ran his hand along the mesh cover stomach once more, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Redness seeped in, “Well... Usually when guys say that they’ll text you, they don’t…” The blond clarified.

“Aw, I wouldn’t do th-at to you.” The brunet brought his hand back in, “I’ll text you tomorrow, scouts promise.” 

Lukas picked at already chipping nail polish, “Maybe uhm, we could even get lunch or something?” 

“Mhm, th-at’d be lovely.” Jesse put his phone away, “I th-ould get going though.”

“So soon?~”

Jesse laughed softly as he climbed off the bed. Wobbly feet touched the floor below. Turning to face the blond once more, “Maybe we’ll finis-th this next time?” He asked.

Lukas’ face reddened, “T-that’d be fun.” The brunet leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together. He smiled sweetly as he pulled away. A goodbye was waved, then Jesse was out the door. 

~

Aiden’s head thumped loudly against his skull. Everyone sounded like they were shouting into a microphone. Faltering feet made their way into a bathroom. The lights flickered on and the door shut. Strong unsteady hands gripped onto a sink. A pair of shamrock green eyes shut tightly. Colors emerged from the darkness. They filled every nook and cranny forcing the darkness to submit. A buzzing sound buried itself deep into an unwilling mind. Delusional eyes reopened and gazed at the colors that still overlaid everything. In an attempt to ground oneself the pupils made way to a mirror. They examined themselves in confusion. The once black jacket was now a changing neon blue. It would fade then light up again, much like a dying light. A crooked nose seemed to lean farther than normal. Static seeped into cold tile all around. The male stumbled back knocking into the wall behind. He slid down the hard surface until his rear touched the ground. His brain twirled and whipped inside its cage. Tucking his knees to his chest he brought up his hands and covered his ears. 

It was hard to decipher what was happening. One minute he was searching for Lukas and now he was on the bathroom floor. He was getting the blond for something, but a blurred mind couldn’t remember what. The thought of Lukas making out with a stranger disgusted Aiden to no end. The sounds of panting magnified inside his head. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t weird his roommate in such a euphoric state. He couldn’t stop thinking about it for some reason. The image of the two making out got warbled and twisted into something much more sinister. 

Aiden shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts. He tried to imagine anything else, however it always came back to Lukas. His mind wondered what if those sensual moans weren’t caused by that mystery boy, but instead him. He pictured Lukas on his bed with open legs and an inviting look on his face. Unable to resist the temptation a drugged up brunet ripped off constraining clothing. The walls and floors began to beat as if they had a beating heart inside them. A pounding sound began to irrupt through his mind, knocking on wood. Lustful yells came from the blond as his head banged against the bed frame while Aiden mericeslly pumped into him. Lukas gripped tightly onto sturdy shoulders above him. Everything felt too real. The calling of his name grew louder and louder in vulnerable ears. The once unwilling male began to let loose and enjoy the fantasy. However, it didn’t last long. A cold wet substance splashed onto a blissful face. Tired eyes shot open. He was no longer in the bedroom with Lukas, but instead the bathroom. _Should’ve locked the damn door._

“Are you okay?” A worried face knelt down in front of him, “Aiden? Are you okay?” 

Staring into the eyes of the real Lukas felt foreign compared to the one in his imagination. The world around him still swirled, but now it was manageable. He felt the same touch from his dream-like state as hands were brought to his broad shoulders.

“Did you just....Throw water in my face?” Aiden asked sluggishly.

“Yeah... Sorry about that. Are you okay?”

The brunet shoved helping hands away, “Ugh, I’m fine. Don’t do that again.” Fine-grain leather dragged across the wet face. It tugged at dark circles and was careful to avoid various piercings. 

“I was just trying to ground you.”

“I’ll put you in the ground if you do that again.” 

Lukas backed away a little. Aiden had never hit him before, but with the state he was in anything was possible. “You should lie down.” 

“I said I’m fine.” The delusional boy hoisted himself up by a fragile towel rack, “So, you really just gonna let some random guy take advantage of you like that?” 

Lukas made a face as he stood, “Huh? No ones taking advantage of me.” 

“Oh… I see, you just let your legs spread for anybody then? That it?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Lukas scolded.

“Nothing! I’ve just never seen that guy before and here you are making out with him.”

The blond flushed, “We were just kissing!” 

Aiden ran his tongue along the gap in between his two front teeth, “Uh-huh, sure you were. You kiss your mom with that mouth?”

Lukas’ breath hitched, “Could you stop being a dick? I didn’t do anything wrong. You’re the one who looks like they’re about to drop dead.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I feel great!” The weak rail bent and snapped under the pressure bestowed upon it. The cheap rod and the weight that broke it came crashing down. Curse words muttered from a dazed mouth. 

“Dumbass…” Lukas sighed, “Are you okay?” 

Pushing himself up the wall once more Aiden’s hand reached out for the door handle; However his plans were thwarted when his wrist was grabbed ahold of. 

“You’re gonna make an ass of yourself if you go out there.” The blond stated.

Aiden shuddered at the touch. He felt nauseous thinking about his dreamlike scenario, “Ugh don’t touch me, I’m not gay.” He slurred out.

Lukas hastily let go, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Leering eyes looked the other up and down, “Just didn’t know you were into dudes.”

“Is-” Lukas swayed a little, “Is that an issue?” 

“No, no, it’s not. Just a little unnatural is all.”

“Unnatural? Are you kidding me?” The blond fumed.

Aiden rolled his eyes, “Jesus you get pissy over anything I say.”

Lukas gave a huff, “What? You’re the one being homophobic.” he crossed his arms.

Aiden groaned, a headache setting in, “No I’m not. You just take offense to everything.” He saw the blond squint his eyes, “Where’s he at anyways?”

“Who?”

“Your little boy toy?” 

Lukas gripped onto his own leather jacket, “God just stop talking.” 

The brunet looked off into the distance, “… Out of all the times I’ve passed out… You’ve better not have touched me.”

Throwing his arms in the air, “Oh my god! No, I didn’t touch you. I have never wanted to touch you, and will never want to touch you.” Lukas snapped. 

Aiden brought his hands over his ears, “Jeez, okay, okay. I was just wondering, because apparently you’re gay now.”

Alcohol surged through the drunken blond, “You know what Aiden, you’re a theater major, and that sounds pretty gay to me!”

“That’s not gay! I’m not the one who goes around kissing dudes.”

Lukas scoffed, “Yes you do.”

“What? I’ve never kissed a guy before.” The brunet hissed. 

A smile spread across Lukas’ face, “Remember? You and Gill shared a very passionate kiss earlier.” 

Aiden shook his head in disbelief, “That doesn’t count.” irritated eyes looked to his roommate, “That was for a stupid game.”

“Still counts!” Lukas began to laugh, “You kissed a guy, you kissed a guy!” He sang in a mocking tone. 

“Shut the fuck up.” Aiden whined like a child. He brought an arm up to gently push Lukas, but with his intoxicated state he ended up shoving the other much harder than intended. His friend groaned as he stumbled into the countertop behind him.

Aiden closed the space between them, “Fuck, are you okay?” He put a hand on the other boy’s arm and leaned in. Lukas weakly nodded as he tried to keep his balance. 

Suddenly, a loud banging sound came from a shaking door. The voice was muffled; however that energetic yelling could be recognized from across the Atlantic, “Hey you two! We’re about to head out!” Petra shouted. 

Aiden sluggish turned the flimsy handle and the barrier swung open. The redhead took a step back, “Come and say bye to Stella and me. We’re gonna be taking off.” Strolling into the already cramped bathroom, she noticed how close the two boys were standing to each other, “Did I interrupt something?” She snickered. 

Aiden’s face heated up, “N-no! We were just talking, that’s all.” He took a step back from the blond.

Petra brought up her hands defensively, “Woah, woah, it’s okay.” She leaned in towards them, “I won’t tell anyone.”

“There’s nothing to tell!” Aiden exclaimed.

The red head winked, “Exactly.” She opened her arms wide and brought them down onto the parties hosts, “See you two later, this was fun.” The hug was bone crushingly tight. As Lukas was squished against Aiden, the tan face only heated up more. Petra did eventually let go and depart. Aiden tried stammering out protests to what she had seen, but all he got in return was a wave.

The brunet stood there dumbfounded. He closed the door once more and returned to his conversation, “Great. Now Petra thinks we were hooking up.” He sighed exasperated. “Wait, does she know you’re gay?”

Lukas nodded, “Yup.” he popped the p for an extra dramatic effect. 

“Wh… Does Maya and Gill know?”

“Mhm.”

“How the hell didn’t I know?” 

Lukas leaned against the sink. Shifting his weight onto his arms, “Well, you aren’t exactly someone who notices things.” He replied. 

“… Are you calling me slow?” 

“I mean...You’re already behind in a few classes, and we’re only like a month into the school year.”

“Hey, fuck you! So sorry I’m not an A+ student like you are.” 

“I don’t have all A’s.” 

Aiden exhaled humored, “You at least got A’s and B’s. But whatever, at least I don’t kiss my teachers asses. You sure you don’t stay after class for a little 'extra help?'”

A boiling face hollered, “No! I’m just a better student than you are, that’s all. I’m not gonna flunk out unlike somebody in this bathroom.”

“Fuck you asshole! At least I’m not gay.”

“I knew you were mad about that!”

“I should’ve known you were into guys,” Aiden scoffed, “you wear eyeliner.” 

Lukas rolled his eyes, “You wear those frilly costumes for theater.”

“That’s for my major. I don’t dress like that off set.”

“Okay yeah,” Lukas looked him up and down, “keep telling yourself that.” 

Aiden blinked at the motion, “Are you flirting with me?” 

“Hell no! You're not my type anyways.”

“Then what’s your type?”

The blond chuckled, “Now who’s flirting with who?”

Recoiling Aiden clenched his fists, “I wasn’t-'' He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He fought deeply with the urge to punch his roommate. Raging eyes reopened as he spun the other way. The door whipped open. He then continued to storm out of the bathroom.

Lukas rushed out after him, “Wait!” He grabbed onto the brunet’s shoulder and forcibly turned him around, “Would you just wait a second?” 

Aiden’s strung out eyes looked around the room. Maya and Gill were not too far from them. Their mouths moved but only gibberish spurred out. It seemed everyone had left the party. He felt a pressure on his chest. Looking down he saw Lukas’ hand resting on his shirt. 

“You look like you’re about to pass out. Are you okay?”

Scandalous thoughts raced through Aiden’s drunken mind. He imagined a scenario where Lukas’ hand would slide down, going under fabric, and inevitably reaching a very excitable area. He winced at the thought, “Don’t touch me!” He pulled away and stumbled backwards. His unlucky foot got caught on a blanket. He tried to writhe out of it, but came crashing down instead. The side table next to the couch caved effortlessly as it was rammed into.

Lukas stared in amazement, “Holy Hell.”

“Oh my God!” The lovers dashed over, “Aiden are you okay?” Gill asked as he knelt down next to him. 

Aiden moaned in pain. His vision started to blur until everything looked like pixelated blocks. Darkness closed in and everything went black. 

“What happened?” Maya exclaimed. 

Lukas placed his hand on his forehead, “He just kinda fell into it- I don’t know.” He sighed, “He drank way too much...Could you help me get him to bed?”

“Yeah-yeah of course.” Gill leaned in towards the unconscious male. He gripped onto him tight and shakily hoisted him up bridal style, “God he’s heavy.” The burly man commented.

Lukas guided the pair into the bedroom, “Thanks for this. I know you’re just as trashed as I am.” 

Gill flopped down Aiden onto his unkempt bed. The frame croaked from the added weight. “No worries, but I think he hit his head. You really should look after him tomorrow. Make sure it's nothing serious.”

Lukas thought of the torture it would be to tend to a whiney Aiden, “Yeah…”

“So uh,” Gill’s eyes shifted, “Maya and I were gonna head to our place.” He awkwardly fiddled with his belt buckle.

“Alright, Try to not to be too loud.” The blond mused.

A slight red crept on the bearded face, “Aha yeah… Remember we’re just across the hall if you need anything.”

“Thanks, same goes to you.” Gill patted the blond on his shoulder, then left to have a blissful night with his girlfriend.

Lukas turned his attention back to his passed out roommate, “What am I ever going to do with you?” Aiden shuffled uncomfortably. Grabbing a throw blanket from his own bed the blond tossed it over the sound asleep male. The faded pink looked oddly at home in the jumble of black and blues. Afterwards sleepy feet stumbled back into their own bed. Lukas popped out his contacts and tossed them into their case. He sighed and turned off the fairy lights. The night took him rather quickly.

~

Light greedily shined in through an open window. A morning alarm determinedly executed its job. Emerald eyes unwillingly flickered open. Soft throw pillows surrounded a waking Jesse. An unpleasant mixture of body spray and perfume hung in the air. The male buried his face into his warm bed. As the beeping grew louder there was a displeased groan. Frantic hands reached all over to find his phone, but it seemed to be playing a game of hide and seek. Annoyed, the sleepy male shook the blanket furiously in hopes the device would fly out. It did indeed come out; however Jesse didn’t expect it to fall from his upper bunk and all the way to the floor below. Cringing from the loud bang and the thought of his phone being cracked he forced himself to sit up. 

Tired eyes were rubbed harder than they should’ve been. Shuffling to the end of the bed Jesse gripped onto the ladder and cautiously climbed down. A half-asleep mind felt as if it was being squeezed to death, much like one of Petra’s bearhugs. Plucking the screaming device from the carpet there was a moment of hesitation. Slowly turning the phone over Jesse sighed as he saw a very noticeable crack run along the screen. He aggressively slid a finger to the left and the alarm came to a halt. The newfound silence allowed him to hear whispers coming from the sitting room. He longingly looked back to his soft sinkable bed, but his attention became focused on the device in his hands. There was a notification from a contact listed as “Petra”. Unlocking his phone he was met with a contact screen, but it wasn’t the fiery redhead’s. He didn’t recognize the number so he investigated the name instead. 

“Lu-cack-ass?” Jesse questioned the gibberish. The name didn’t ring any bells. His finger toggled over the delete button, but backed away. He muttered the syllables, “Lu-ack-ss? Lu-ck-ass? Lu-ck-as...” He brought his hand to his mouth trying to think, but recoiled when he smelt his own breath. It smelt vile like he imagined a sailor’s would. Normally he always would brush his teeth before bed, what happened? It wasn’t until his annoyance of the bright sun did he realize he was indeed hungover. He thought about the place he had been drinking at, the party. “Lukas!” He exclaimed. All memories of last night flooded his mind. He blushed remembering how his hands desperately gropped onto a stranger. 

Taking a deep breath a plan was devised. If he waited for Lukas to text him, then he could practice a comeback in a way that sounds cool and subtle. Eyes widened at the realization that the blond didn’t have his number. A racing heart dashed out the door, “Axel, Olivia!"

The pair was sitting on the couch. Bodies jumped slightly at their names being yelled. A nervous Jesse pounced into their view, “Guys help!”

Axel’s posture straightened, “What’s wrong?” 

Jesse shoved his phone out, “This!” He spouted.

“Who’s Lu-cack-ass?” Olivia quirked her head.

The brunet hastily brought his phone back in, “It’s Lukas from the party, he gave me his number!”

Axel slumped into the couch, “Oh nice. We noticed you two sneak off into his room. You use protection?” He grinned.

Jesse’s heart raced, “What? No-I mean-all we did was kiss!” He sighed, “I remember telling him we’d hang out...What am I going to do?”

“Well, normally when people exchange numbers they want you to text them.” Olivia remarked.

“But- What would I even say?” 

“Dunno, maybe something like 'Thanks for shoving your tongue down my throat, wanna get lunch?'” 

“I can’t say that!”

Axel laughed, “Jess, listen it’s alright. Just say you enjoyed last night and would like to meet up.”

“But-but-but-”

Olivia leaned forward, “Hon calm down. Do you like this guy?”

“I mean, I don’t really even know him, but I guess he seems nice enough…”

“Just go get lunch with him and if you two hit it off then great, and if not it’s no big deal.”

“Yeah, and if lunch scares you too much,” Axel motioned his arm, “Then get coffee. I’m sure he’s just as hungover as the rest of us.”

“Hungover? Wait- are you saying we should hangout today? Like today-today?”

“Well, yeah. It is the weekend.”

“What if he’s busy today?”

Olivia checked her own phone, “That’s why you gotta ask him.”

“Uhm,” Jesse fidgeted with his hands, “Do you think I’m ready for this?”

Both his roommates gave a sympathetic look, “Don’t worry, you’ve got this.” The girl said softly.

“And if you get into any trouble we’ll come running.” Axel encouraged. 

A worried face smiled, “Thanks guys.” He sat down in between his friends. Eager fingers began typing.


End file.
